


What Have You Done Now?

by annelea



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annelea/pseuds/annelea
Summary: Forgiveness is a hard thing to garner from the living.





	1. Prologue Part One: Obito

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter begins with mentions of Naruto manga chapter 687.

Naruto didn't listen.  He used his new found regenerative capabilities and fought the utter crumbling of Obito's body.  He fought hard.

Obito wasn't sure when Sakura had appeared and aided, but she had made sure Naruto's efforts focused on vital organs and his skeleton first.  Other soft tissues did start to deteriorate, but they'd healed those, too.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Obito was able to see the man he would have naturally grown into for the first time in his life.  No scars, a full body.  The ability to feel both sides equally was both disturbing and joyous at the same time.

Getting wierded out, he finished toweling off from the shower and reached for his underwear on the counter.  Someone was knocking at the front door.

"Hold on!" he called out, but the knocking didn't stop.  Stumbling as he yanked up his pants, he tripped and fell flat on his nose in the hall of the small apartment allotted to shinobi without family after the last war.  So far, he was the only one still living on the top floor.  Flinging the door open, he greeted the person with a glare, "What?"

Standing before him was a thin brunette with honey colored eyes.  The long coat she wore buttoned up hid any indication of the rest of her body, a body that was flung at him in a tight hug.

"You stupid idiot!" the woman yelled in his hair, clearly beginning to cry.

"Okay... I'm Stupid Idiot..." he pushed her off of him as gently as possible.  "You are Crazy Clingy Woman.  Unless you have some other name to go by?"

"You..." she looked offended, backing up a little.  "You don't remember me?  After over a decade of crying about me and hating Kakashi for what _I did_?"

He narrowed his eyes.  If her hair were shorter...  If she had markings on her cheeks...  "Rin?"


	2. Prologue Part Two: Kakashi

Having room mates like Gai and Tenzou meant that no moment of quiet could be taken for granted.  Gai was loud and boisterous at all times while awake.  Tenzou's cats made a point of knocking things off of shelves or tables at pretty much any moment, day or night, just because they were curious or wanted attention.  The cats were usually ushered outside any moment Kakashi was home by himself.  Gai would often guilt him into just letting the fluff balls claw at the furniture and rub against his legs to leave fur behind.

"Think of them as you would your dogs!  Except they are quieter!" he said once.

Kakashi couldn't agree at all.  His dogs listened to him when he told them not to chew on the pillows.

There was, also, that one night Gai let his summon and said summon's girlfriend stay.  The pair were mating all fucking night, and all Kakashi could hear was little "hee" sounds every few seconds.  Ugh.  He needed a new living situation fast.

Maybe he could get an apartment in the same building as Obito?  It should remain quiet there.

Knocking at the door startled him from the first bit of quiet he'd gotten in a week.  Sighing, he pulled himself off the couch and looked out the peep hole.  Think of the devil and he shall appear, he thought.

"Kakashi, we need to talk!" Obito called out.  "I know you're here."

Opening the door reluctantly, he could now see the woman who had come with his ex-team mate.  "You brought a friend?"

"Hell yes, I did!" Obito beamed, clamping a hand on the woman's shoulder happily.  "Kaka-baka, it's Rin!"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes in scrutiny.  "Prove it."


End file.
